Research will be done in two areas: 1. Dextran Biosynthesis: a. We will purify to homogeneity the enzymes involved in dextran synthesis by a cariogenic microorganism. b. Kinetic studies will be carried out to elucidate elements in the catalytic mechanism which can be exploited for enzyme inhibition. c. We intend to develop effective inhibitors for the dextran-synthesizing enzymes. 2. Microtubule Chemistry: a. The colchicine-tubulin reaction will be analyzed. b. The catalytic properties of microtubule-associated protein will be investigated.